The Empire of the 3
Empire Name: The Empire of the 3 Empire Information: When the Maak developed the technology to freeze things the 3 decided it was time to expand not giving a reason. When they capture a planet they also capture many slaves who they force to work in clearing ground in order for the giant machines of the 3 to freeze the planet and shield it from any heat. These machines take many years to build that’s why many slaves are needed. The great army of the 3 has already captured enough planets to be called a medium sized empire and half of their nebulae already have the machines built in every one of their planets. Technology: High (Fice: Unmeltable Ice, one fice cave gives enough fice for 2 ships and armor for all its maakin-360) Weapons: The guns of the Maak are weapons able to create gusts of cold degrees below absolute zero. This weapons have a larger scaled version that is used as artillery support and sends balls of ice that when they a hard surface they explode freezing anyone within a small area. Construction: a small comercial harmless version of the guns used in the army is used by the Maakin to make furniture and a comercial harmless big one used to make buildings. (The Comercials are called Structure Maker, the normal gun is just called gun and the artillery suport is called the zero canon.) The ice produced by the structure makers only stays put if the structure is built on ice in a cold place. Space ships: The space ships of the Maakin are small but what they lack in size they make up by being resistant and well armed. The builders of these ships make a frame with all the technology and wires and then with a special structure maker loaded with fice only found in the caves were the dangerous wolves make their homes. The structure maker puts fice over the frame and then the spaceship is almost ready. The workers then proceed to put the engines, the guns, and the decorations (flags, emblems, names, inside furniture, etc). Each of these ships can only carry 200 men: 170 soldiers, 20 crew, 1 captain, 3 sargents, 1 general and 5 scouts. This ships are very resistant and quick, a a normal space force contains 10 of this ships (equivalent to one big cruiser) General: The technology of the maak is mainly things to freeze or create structures of ice but general wise they don't have computer or TV because they spend most of their time in war or sculpting things. But they comunicate with others when far by video chat on special buildings located on each city. ---- Motives: The 3 never told their people why they had to expand but everyone obeyed. ---- Home World: Makandrem: An Icy planet full of frozen mountains and cyro volcanoes, Makandrem has giant mammoth like animals resistant to cold called walam, wolfs (that resist that cold), horse-sized sheep called Lavend (resistant to cold), all kinds of wild sea creatures, and Maak. The planet is 70% Ice Mountains 5% cyro volcanoes 5% frozen plains and 30% frozen ocean with small glaciers coming out of them. Size: choose for me but I prefer it to be a medium sized (almost big) empire Map colors: white/light blue Race Name: Maak (plural: Maakin) Race Physiology (appearance): The Maak are creatures that have skin cells that change when they are not in a cold climate, normally they are ice covered stone like creatures with webbed feet and hands (used for when in amphibian form). When in rock form they are solid rock and super strong while in amphibian form their skin is similar to that of a frog and their color becomes greenish blue. When amphibian they also are quicker but lose strength. The 3 are made of Ruby instead of ice stone. Race info: Maak live up to 3,000 years. The Maakin live atop the highest peaks in cities carved out of stone and ice. These rockbound beings show little concern for other creatures, and they distrust strangers. A Maak aroused to violence is a terrible foe to face. Maakin move at an average speed but they move quietly among the ice covered mountains and within their cities, blending with the terrain (when outside) so well that they can easily waylay foes or go unnoticed. With their unusual weapons and traps they are expert hunters being able to take down a walam or capture it in a short amount of time. The Walam are used to provide all lactose products and meat while the Lavend are used for their wool and for their sacrifices. When there is a surplus of food the Maak do tournaments that consist of many trials and any male Maak can enter this tournament. During such contests, the Maakin make big feasts using all the extra food. When facing a foe they are brutal and murderous killing without mercy. All of the Maak must obey the 3, the council of elders which leads them but there are some who don’t, these rebels dwell in glacial caves crude fortresses. From these holds, the rebels plan the overthrow of the 3. Almost all Maakin are born with the gift of carving ice and stone. When raiding another planet that isn’t cold (if it is a little bit cold it counts) the skin cells of the Maak change and so does their appearance. They prefer being in rock form.